Like The Wind
by TheRandomHero
Summary: Clois One Shot Clark's feelings as the black blur and about his one obstacle he has for completly giving up his humanity and the problem is the obstacle is a women.


**Like The Wind**

The night breeze of Metropolis whisked through his long trench coat as he stood on the tall skyscraper that Chloe had self proclaimed "The Watchtower"

He didn't dare go into the reasoning of her choice as it would only bring him dangerously close to the one thing that he feared more than kryptonite.

His humanity…

He looked down at his chest where the proud symbol of the house of El which reminding himself that he has a different destiny.

He tuned his super hearing into the busy social network that was Metropolis he was waiting for the next emergency that "the blur" would need to intercept.

"_Sqaud Car 9 streets are quiet repeat streets are quiet over…"_

"_Firecrews 1 fire is detained possible RBB related as confirmation of "S" tag burned on side of buiding"_

"_Hmmm what should I have hot fudge or wild cherry…"_

Clark immediately exited his super hearing and sighed annoyingly.

It had become a very frequent habit that he had grown on him over the past weeks since she had returned out of nowhere with no memory of where she had been in that time.

Since her return his concentration was not at full focus.

In the weeks of her return, his training in the fortress of solitude had been stuttering as every time he tried to concentrate Lois Lane would always be on his mind.

Jor-el had warned him that his training could not be complete with this distraction. That if he truly wish to become that hero the world needed him to be, he needed to say goodbye... to her.

But there was something about Lois, there was some sort of unbreakable connection that forced him to ignore his father's request.

However with his humanity gone, there was only one way he could keep in touch with her and that was through the blur the only way he could truly see behind the walls of Lois Lane.

He still didn't know why but what started as a weekly phone call had become a obsession for him.

He needed to hear her voice; he needed to hear her rambling.

But what was mostly plain and simple... he needed her.

He could recall the previous year before the events of doomsday and realize that something had truly changed between him and Lois over that year.

"_Do you love this man?"_

_"......yes"_

_"I don't know smallville when the right girl walks into your life you'll know"_

_"It looks like you're ready"_

_"Why should I think I'm special?"_

_"Lois it's not like that... it's because you are special…"_

There were moments where he truly felt that they could be more than just friends.

The most pivotal moment was on the night of Chloe's wedding is the saxophone music played and he took her hand in his, there bodies fitting perfectly together as they slowly danced for the very first time.

Then there was that moment that he looked into her eyes and truly saw had for the first time. The one thing he never thought would've happened, happened he was falling in love with Lois Lane.

His thoughts returned to the present day as he looked once more across the large landscape of Metropolis them once more to the symbol of his kryptonian house and felt his breath quiver.

_Was he truly ready to give full-time humanity?_

_Was he truly ready to give up on everybody he cared about?_

_Was he truly ready to say goodbye to Lois?_

The tears he felt his cheek, confirmed his answer.

Lois's words echoed through his mind.

_"Even the fastest man alive can't outrun loneliness"_

He had been running for three weeks and now Lois's words had caught up with him as he was truly alone standing on the face of the watchtower.

Now the thought of living a life of solitude was too painful to even consider.

He now knew that Clark Kent of Earth and Kal-El of krypton could not be separated, one could not live without the other.

And neither could live without Lois Lane.

He spun into a small tornado as the black blur and exited into his primary colors red and blue.

Clark Kent was reborn thanks to the girl he loved.

_Patrick Swayze – She's like the wind (R.I.P) _

_She's like the wind through my tree  
She rides the night next to me  
She leads me through moonlight  
Only to burn me with the sun  
She's taken my heart  
But she doesn't know what she's done_

Feel her breath on my face  
Her body close to me  
Can't look in her eyes  
She's out of my league  
Just a fool to believe  
I have anything she needs  
She's like the wind

I look in the mirror and all I see  
Is a young old man with only a dream  
Am I just fooling myself  
That she'll stop the pain  
Living without her  
I'd go insane

Feel her breath on my face  
Her body close to me  
Can't look in her eyes  
She's out of my league  
Just a fool to believe  
I have anything she needs  
She's like the wind

Feel your breath on my face  
Your body close to me  
Can't look in your eyes  
You're out of my league  
Just a fool to believe  
(Just a fool to believe)  
She's like the wind  
(Just a fool to believe)  
Just a fool to believe  
(She's like the wind)  
Just a fool to believe  
(Just a fool to believe)  
She's like the wind  
(Just a fool to believe)  
Just a fool to believe  
She's like the wind

(Just a fool...)  
(She's like the wind)  
(She's like the wind)  
(Just a fool...)  
(She's like the wind)  
(Just a fool...)


End file.
